


But It Was Raining That Day

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho was a properly mannered man, Ninomiya Kazunari was a stay-at-home-and-away-from-problems type.<br/>But it was raining that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Was Raining That Day

Sakurai Sho was a properly mannered man, Ninomiya Kazunari was a stay-at-home-and-away-from-problems type.  
But it was raining that day.

And the road was so empty because everyone took shelter from the rain.

And no one seemed to be able to look around for umbrellas were opened and hoodies were pulled down.

And the day was over for both of them.

And Energy Song was somehow blasted through the outdoor speakers. 

So Ninomiya glanced to his side, grinning widely with eyes full of glee.

And Sakurai looked back, smirking equally wide even though the handle of his umbrella was on the way.

Then umbrella was thrown away and laughter was released.

Hands were spread open and legs were swung under the pouring rain.

They screamed in joy, abandoning any care in the world.

They twirled, letting the cold water washed away their problems and boredom.

They danced, occasionally joining their hands together and pulling each other.

They giggled, ignoring rolled eyes and concerned gaze.

Their steps were in sync with the beat of the song.

Their voices were overpowering the ones that came from the speakers.

_"La la la nante utatte mitara…"_

Sakurai Sho was a properly mannered man, Ninomiya Kazunari was a stay-at-home-and-away-from-problems type.  
But they were together that day.  



End file.
